holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracy Catmint
Tracy Catmint is an old friend of Delilah. She appeared from November 2007 to June 2008, before returning for two weeks in August 2009, & returning from May to June 2010. She then appeared for two weeks in October 2012. She then returned for one episode in July 2017, & for a short stint in November 2017. She was played by Kate Ford from 2007-12, & by Dawn Acton for her 2017 stints. Storylines Tracy first appears in November 2007, when she is shown living with her friends Delilah Moonsbury & Nikki Tuppen. She supports Delilah when her husband Jamie dies. In January 2008, she moves, along with Delilah, Nick, Laura, Jodie & Lucy, to Hole Street. They start off in 1B Hole Street, however the house is run down, so they move to next door, 1 Hole Street. In June 2008, Tracy confesses that she had killed her husband two years earlier, and Delilah throws her out. Delilah & Nick are confused when a man comes to the house, wanting to look at it, believing it for sale. It transpires that Tracy has tried to sell the house as an act of revenge. Tracy turns up in August 2009, and wants to move back in. Nick is cross, and moves in with Mrs Celery. However, Tracy is arrested for helping Tom Golding. In May 2010, Tracy turns up, wanting a second chance after her father Jonathan had suddenly died. However, a month later, Tracy crashes her car with Laura inside. Tracy survives, however Laura dies. Tracy disappears as a result. In October 2012, Tracy turns up at 1 Hole Street, wanting to stay for a while. At this point, Rebecca McNally is staying with Amii, Tia & Kales whilst Nick & Nita are on honeymoon. She frequently clashes with Rebecca, causing her to throw plates at closed doors. Tracy is then thrown out by Nick & Nita when they return. In July 2017, Tracy turns up to see Delilah, and the two women sort out their differences & make up. In November 2017, Tracy reappears when Delilah phones her to say that Nikki is dying. The two women are offended when Nikki's snobbish half brother & half sister, Paul Flappa & Rachel Ginger Eye refuse to let them see her in hospital. However they find a way. When Nikki dies, Paul tells them that the funeral will be "family only". However, Delilah, Tracy, Nick, Laura & Jenny turn up at the last minute, when Paul cannot do anything. Delilah & Tracy decide to stay in touch. Background Info Tracy was a late J&C character, who had appeared from January 2007, played by Kate Ford. The character was one of only three J&C characters who crossed over from J&C to N&F. The others were Delilah Moonsbury & Nikki Tuppen. She was one of the original lead characters, along with Delilah, Nick & Laura. However, Tracy left suddenly in June 2008. She came back for two short ill after returns in 2009 & 2010, and again in 2012. She had also appeared in the TV spin off, N&F: Summer Holiday in August 2011. In 2015, Kate Ford was axed from returning due to her behaviour as Tracy Barlow In Coronation street. In June 2017, it was announced that Tracy would be returning, with the role recast to Dawn Acton, who had coincidentally played Tracy Barlow on Coronation street from 1988-1999. She appeared for two episodes in July 2017, & also appeared for the final storyline of Nikki, when the character was killed off, in November 2017. NJE has often considered bringing back Tracy, with Acton in the part, as a regular character, however wants it to be the right time, rather than bringing her back for little or no reason. Category:2007 Debuts Category:2017 departures Category:1977 Births Category:Worth family Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Lead Characters Category:Recast characters Category:J&C Characters